Tutor
by Meicdon13
Summary: [ONESHOT, AU] Goku is a college student who's in need for some help with math. His tutor is no other than Sanzo. [Sanzo x Goku]


**Disclaimer : **I don't own Saiyuki. Obviously.

**Note : **This was made as a respond to **synnesai** as her order in my shop at Aarinfantasy.

* * *

**TUTOR**

Math 17 was evil. Evil evil evil. Goku stared at the blackboard trying to understand the lesson. It wasn't that he was stupid—unlike what Gojyo thought, he was quite smart—it was just that Math was his weak point. He passed the subject in high school but he had to study for hours and ask Hakkai to help him with it.

He wished his two friends were in the same class as he was but sadly, they were a couple of years higher than him therefore, they had different Math classes. He blinked a couple of times at the professor before finally giving up and doodling in his notebook.

Before they were dismissed, their professor made an announcement. "Class, the midterms are only two weeks away. So far, all of you are doing well; only eight people failed the first long exam and they didn't fail by much."

Goku groaned inwardly; he was one of those who had failed. He got fifty-four percent. The passing mark was sixty. So close and yet so far!

"And everyone passed the second long exam. But the midterms are departmental so they'll be a bit harder. So for those who want some help, you can pass by the Math Learning Center for some free tutoring. The tutors will be other students who have passed Math 17. And," the professor paused. "If you come for tutoring, you'll receive plus one percent on the midterms."

Plus one percent on the midterms? And free tutoring lessons? Goku was going to be there. After class, he approached his professor to ask about some details of the tutoring program.

"Nii-sensei," he said, causing the dark-haired man to look up from his laptop. "I was wondering what time the learning center is open. I think I'll need some tutoring."

The professor looked up at him from above his eyeglasses, his stuffed bunny resting on his lap. "Well, it's open from nine to five but you'll need to come on a regular schedule; there's going to be one tutor per student."

"Well…I'm free from twelve to one everyday…" Goku said.

"Great!" Nii-sensei said. He sat a bit straighter. "I think we have some people free during that time. Drop by later and look for Kannon-sensei. She'll assign you to your tutor."

"Okay. Thanks, sensei," Goku said as he walked out the room.

Goku was a bit late for his next class but it was okay since Hwan-sensei liked him. He sat down on his usual spot in the back row and listened to the lecture that the professor was saying.

Son Goku was a university freshman that was living in an apartment with his friend and adoptive brother Hakkai, also a university student but a higher year. Gojyo—Hakkai's boyfriend and same year as him—lived only ten minutes away and they all commuted to the university together every morning.

Needless to say, the two were like older brothers to Goku and he appreciated the help they gave him when it came to academics. But he also felt a bit ashamed when he asked for help since they had their own studies to think about. Here was the perfect opportunity to get help and not bother anyone!

He might not be the smartest and he might not look it, but Goku wanted to at least stay in college, even if he only got barely-passing grades. He came from an orphanage and had been adopted by Hakkai and Kanan, Hakkai's sister. Since the twins were his family, he wanted to prove that he was worthy of being in the Cho family. Kanan had already graduated and was working but Goku and Hakkai had to maintain their scholarships since her income wasn't really big.

Goku took notes and listened in class. He wasn't the top student but he wasn't the class idiot either; he was somewhere in the middle. When class was over, he submitted his assignment to Hwan-sensei along with the other students and walked towards the nearest cafeteria.

He met up with Gojyo and Hakkai at a table near the door and tried not to pay attention to the redhead flirting with the older brunet.

"Gojyo, people are looking," Hakkai said while trying to avoid the spoon that was targeting his mouth even though he was laughing.

"What do they care. You're my boyfriend and I want to feed you so there." Gojyo once again attempted to spoon-feed the green-eyed youth but paused in his efforts when Goku sat down beside him. "Yo, Goku!"

"Hey," the golden-eyed teen replied, pulling out his lunch from his backpack. He had thirty minutes before twelve and the Math Learning Center was a bit of a walk away. He began wolfing down his lunch, answering his friends' questions with grunts and practically ignoring attempts at conversation.

"Where's the fire?" Gojyo asked after a few minutes. "Why're you eating so fast?"

"I need to go to the MLC for tutoring," Goku replied through a mouthful of rolls and rice.

"Tutoring?" Hakkai echoed. "What for?"

"Midterms," Goku answered. He gulped down his juice and grabbed his bag. "I get plus points on my midterms if I get tutored at the MLC."

"Cool," Gojyo said. "See 'ya!" he called out as the younger brunet ran off.

Goku ran most of the way and when he saw that he had five minutes to spare, he slowed down a bit and calmly opened the door to the learning center. The cool blast of air that greeted his face when he entered indicated the liberal use of one of the few ACs in the university and the teen was happy that he didn't need to sweat while studying.

He walked up to the front desk in the lobby where a buxom woman was filing her nails. "Kannon-sensei?" he asked, trying to get her attention.

"Yes?" she with a sardonic smile. Blue-gray eyes curiously took him in as he stood there, still slightly out of breath from his run.

"I'm here for the tutoring," he said.

Kannon-sensei stood up, taking a folder from a drawer in her desk as she did. "Follow me, I'll show you were you'll be having your sessions."

They entered a room separated into small cubicles, each one with a door. It reminded Goku of an office. Kannon-sensei led him to a cubicle furnished with a large table, two chairs, a trash can, and a computer. After making him sit down, she handed the teen the folder and asked him to fill up the form inside while she fetched his would-be tutor.

_Name…birthday…course…college…_ Goku mentally ticked off the blanks he filled up and tapped his pen on the table while he waited. It was barely one minute later when he heard two voices coming his way.

"He's really cute, Sanzo. You'll enjoy tutoring him." That was Kannon-sensei. Goku shuddered when he heard her referring to him as 'cute'. She seemed like the type to engage in a pedophilic relationship.

"Hmph. I'm just here to get my extra credit," another voice replied. That was supposedly Sanzo. He sounded gruff and irritable. Goku sighed. And he had been hoping that he would get a friendly tutor.

"This is Genjo Sanzo," Kannon-sensei said, the moment they entered the cubicle. "He'll be the one to take care of you. If there's any problem, just tell me, okay?"

When Goku nodded, she smiled and held out a hand for the folder she had given him earlier then left, giving Sanzo a mocking smile as she passed him.

Sanzo was blond and had purple eyes. He didn't look like the type to be doing this kind of thing but like Goku overheard, he was simply another student working for some extra credit. He could relate to that.

The older teen sat down on the other chair beside Goku. "Before we start, let me tell you a few things," Sanzo said curtly. "I am the tutor and you are the one being tutored. Don't speak unless you have questions and make sure those questions aren't pointless. I'm not going to spoon-feed you the lessons so don't expect to just sit there; you'll have to answer the exercises I give you. And don't think that just because we'll be spending an hour together almost everyday, we'll become friends. Lastly," Sanzo's purple eyes bore into Goku's gold ones. "Never _ever_ be late. Got that?"

"Yeah. Got it." Goku was annoyed. Of all the people, why did he get this one? They haven't even started and yet he felt like he was being belittled and looked down upon. Plus the fact that the blond was being unnecessarily rude.

"Great. Now, what're your lessons now?"

Goku pulled out his notebook and showed Sanzo his notes. The blond looked at them for a moment before saying, "I can't read this chicken-scratch. Do you call this writing?"

The brunet yanked back his notes. "Well sorry for not being able to write prettily!" he snapped. "Not all of us can be perfect."

Sanzo leant back in his chair and simply looked at Goku. The brunet glared back at him, arms folded across his chest and keeping quiet. After a few moments, Goku began to get frightened; if he had angered the blond, Sanzo might just walk out and not attend their tutoring sessions. He was about to apologize when the purple-eyed teen gave a sort of smirk.

"Hn. You've got guts. Anyway, let's get started. Since I can't read your handwriting, just tell me what your lesson was."

Relieved that he hadn't done any irreparable damage, Goku told Sanzo about their lessons. "But I can understand most of them," he said quickly. "There're just some topics I have problems with and I forget some stuff after some time."

Sanzo pinched the bridge of his nose before speaking. "Okay. I need to do some assignments—it'll only take a few minutes—and while I do them, list down your lessons from the most difficult to the easiest."

"Okay." Goku took out a pen and began writing, trying to make his handwriting as legible as possible. He was done before Sanzo was and simply started drawing on the back of the paper.

Drawing was a random pastime of his. He distinctly remembered drawing on the walls of the orphanage where he had been. Over time, it had turned into a hobby of his and he had gotten better as the years had gone by.

"Oi. Nice drawing."

The brunet jumped in his seat, ballpen making a jagged black line across the face of the drawing. Sanzo had finished with his assignments and was now looking at the list he had made, ignoring the drawing that he had just complimented.

"Well, this is typical," Sanzo said. "A lot of students have difficulties in the same area as you do. Anyway. The sooner we start, the better."

Before Goku knew it, Sanzo was done teaching him. Time had gone by quickly and he was pleasantly surprised to find out that he actually understood the lesson when the blond explained them to him.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow," he said as he stood, picking up his bag from the floor. The blond had leant back in his chair, lighting up a cigarette, and placed his feet on the table. He made a noncommittal grunt and focused instead on taking a drag on his Marlboro.

Goku walked towards his next class, pushing the tutoring session to the back of his mind.

_**xxx**_

It had been four days since their first session. Weekends didn't count in the tutoring so Goku estimated that he had five days left to cram as much knowledge into his mind before midterms.

Surprisingly, Sanzo was a good teacher. Though he wasn't patient or kind, he didn't let Goku give up on one problem and the brunet found himself understanding what was being explained to him.

Another session had just ended and Goku was about to leave when he noticed that Sanzo had run out of cigarettes. Since he wanted to express his gratitude in some small way, Goku went outside, bought some cigarettes from a nearby vendor and went back inside. He placed them on the table and slid them towards the blond.

Sanzo looked up, obviously surprised, and raised an eyebrow. Goku found himself blushing and tried to look nonchalant as he placed his hands in his pockets. "I saw you ran out and I wanted to say thanks. You know…for tutoring me and stuff."

"Hn," was Sanzo's reply before lighting up one. As a sort-of second thought, he offered the box to Goku. Though he didn't smoke, the brunet was afraid of offending Sanzo and he took one stick out, unsure of what to do. He was also a bit curious about the whole smoking thing; Gojyo smoked and he saw Hakkai take an occasional drag when the redhead pestered him.

"Sanzo! How many times do I have to tell you? _No smoking in the building._" Kannon-sensei had appeared in the doorway to the cubicle, her expression stormy.

"Like I care what you say," the blond mumbled.

"And you, Goku-san." Kannon-sensei rounded in on him. "I didn't expect you to be breaking rules as well."

"I—" Goku was cut off before he could explain.

"He just picked up a cigarette that fell on the floor," Sanzo said snarkily. "Do you always go around randomly accusing people of things?"

The impending fight was delayed when Sanzo abruptly stood up and stalked past the teacher. "Goku. Let's go."

The brunet was unprepared for the command but he quickly followed the blond, trying to ignore the half-amused half-annoyed look on Kannon-sensei's face. He kept his eyes on Sanzo's back, not minding the curious faces that peeked out into the hall from the other cubicles. The argument had been pretty loud and the other students were naturally curious.

When the duo reached the outside of the building, Goku stood beside Sanzo while he smoked in irritated silence. "Thanks again," the younger teen said, breaking the silence.

"What now?" Sanzo snapped.

Goku had grown used to Sanzo's mood swings and he could easily realize that the blond's irritation was directed at Kannon-sensei though he was the one who was suffering from the backlash. He decided to ignore the annoyed tone of voice and proceeded.

"Thanks for saving me back there. Kannon-sensei would have grilled me."

Sanzo flicked ash off of the end of his cigarette. "She was wrong anyway."

They stood in silence for a little while longer before Goku left for his next class. He glanced back once to see the blond's figure leaning against the side of the building, smoke curling up into the sky.

_**xxx**_

It was raining. Hard. Goku's umbrella had already been turned inside out by the force of the wind and his jacket was useless against the water pouring down from the sky. He ran the rest of the way towards the MLC, aware that he was already late and that Sanzo was probably pissed off already.

When he reached the lobby, Kannon-sensei looked up in surprise and immediately handed him towels from inside a desk drawer. "And please step on the plastic mat on the floor while you walk," she said.

Goku nodded distractedly and hurried towards his cubicle. As expected, Sanzo was sitting in his chair looking pissed, around five cigarettes on an ashtray in front of him. The brunet dimly wondered why Kannon-sensei wasn't bitching about the smoke when Sanzo suddenly glared at him.

"Oh, so you decided to show up," he said icily.

"I'm only fifteen minutes late," Goku panted. His jacket was soaked and so was he. His bag was drenched as well, having fallen into a puddle when he dropped it while running. He felt cold and the AC wasn't doing anything to help.

"I distinctly remember telling you to never _be_ late," Sanzo snapped.

Goku felt anger rising up in him. He had run from one end of the campus to the other in the pouring rain, getting soaked and cold, tripping more than once, just to get reamed by a moody, selfish, cold bastard?

"Sorry. I couldn't control the weather," he said coldly. When the blond ignored him, Goku felt like crying. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it stop raining so I could get here on time. And I'm sorry that I'm fifteen minutes late. Sorry for making you wait here in a dry cubicle while I ran through the downpour!"

His voice rose at the last sentence and Goku shivered. Sanzo still hadn't moved. Goku turned around and walked out, ignoring the once-again curious faces that watched him as he walked outside. He ignored Kannon-sensei and walked out into the rain, his head bowed. He didn't even bother running.

_**xxx**_

"Goku, phone call for you," Kanan said from outside his door. Goku had locked himself inside his room for most of the day since the incident with Sanzo. He had also skipped the session this afternoon. With only two more tutoring sessions until the midterms, he felt as if everything he had studied was going down the drain. He was going to fail for sure.

The teen stood up and opened the door, looking at his foster sister. "Who is it?" he asked, taking the cordless phone being handed to him.

"It's a teacher from your school. Kannon-sensei I think." Kanan looked at him, worry in her eyes. "Are you in trouble, Goku?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, neechan, I'm not." Goku flashed her a smile and Kanan smiled as well before going back to preparing dinner.

Goku sat on his bed and pressed the phone against his ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, Goku-san," Kannon-sensei said from the other end of the line. "Are you still going to continue your sessions? You were absent today and you walked out last week."

He was about to say that Sanzo could shove the rest of the sessions up his ass for all he cared but stopped. No matter how much he wanted to kick the blond bastard for being so inconsiderate and making him feel like shit, he also wanted to be able to maintain his scholarship to help Kanan and Hakkai.

He felt kind of bad since it seemed as if he and Sanzo had been developing a sort-of friendship. Goku snorted. He was being delusional. It started as a professional relationship and it would end that way. Making up his mind, he answered Kannon-sensei.

"I'll continue."

_**xxx**_

Sanzo was thirty minutes late. Goku growled and threw another pencil at the wall. This was not funny. He stood up and paced around the small area for the umpteenth time and decided to go out and look for the blond.

He stomped to the front desk and asked Kannon-sensei where Sanzo was. The teacher frowned. "The last time I saw him, he was in the supply room on the second floor. Try looking there."

Goku muttered curses as he walked. When he was near enough to the supply room, he heard muffled voices inside. Curious and more than a little pissed off, he yanked open the door and came face to face with Sanzo and a white-haired blue-eyed teen around the blond's age.

"Goku!" Sanzo was obviously shocked and he yanked his arm out of the blue-eyed teen's grip.

"Oh. So _this_ is the reason you don't come to see me during lunch hours, Sanzo-han?" the teen asked, glaring daggers at the brunet. "This little…kid."

Goku chose to ignore the barb and instead focused his golden eyes on the blond in front of him. "So. It's not okay for me to be late because of a storm but it's perfectly fine for you to mess around in some supply room with your boyfriend and be half an hour late? Fucking hypocrite!"

"For your information, he ambushed me," Sanzo replied hotly.

"It doesn't really matter, Sanzo," Goku said. "I'll go now. But before I forget, tomorrow's the last day of tutoring and I'd like to spend it studying. If I fail in my midterms, you won't get your plus points, will you?"

"Sanzo-han—"

"Shut up, Hazel!" Sanzo shouted before stepping out into the hall with Goku. Hazel tried to follow but the blond quickly grabbed the brunet's hand and marched off with him. Goku yanked back his hand and glared.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Sanzo looked at him. "You want to study and I want to teach you. Well? We've got less than an hour."

"You think you can just blow this off like it never happened?" Goku asked stiffly. "After you practically blew me off when I arrived late last week with a valid excuse?" He took a step towards Sanzo but suddenly found himself choking when a hand grabbed the back of his uniform and pulled.

"Stay away from him!" Hazel said angrily. "You've monopolized him enough!"

Goku coughed and tried to break free. There was a flash of gold then Sanzo was steadying him against the wall while he gasped for breath, Hazel a few feet away, hand on his wrist where Sanzo had twisted it to force him to let go. "Don't touch him!"

Hazel's blue eyes widened. "You choose him over me?" he asked incredulously.

"I never chose you, stalker," Sanzo said scathingly. "You keep following me around and pestering me. Now _stay away_." He looked at Goku and the brunet swore that there was something else in those purple eyes aside from anger. "Oi saru. You alright?"

"I guess," Goku wheezed, rubbing his throat.

Sanzo stood back as Goku stood up though the younger teen had the strangest feeling that if he fell, Sanzo would try and catch him. He chose not to test that theory and ended up following the blond back to their cubicle. By the time they sat down, they only had ten minutes left before one.

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Sanzo spoke. "The rain always puts me in a bad mood. It makes me remember things I'd rather forget." He stayed quiet after saying that and Goku realized that that was the closest thing he would ever get to an apology.

"About earlier," the brunet started. He paused then went on. "Thanks for helping me out with that Hazel dude. I could've kicked his ass easy enough but…thanks anyway." And because he felt that it was the right thing to do, Goku placed his hand on Sanzo's.

The blond visibly stiffened before turning to look at the younger teen. Sanzo glanced at the entrance to the cubicle and Goku followed his gaze. He didn't see anything except for the closed door before hands were on his cheeks, turning his face towards Sanzo and there was nothing but the feel of lips on his and a hand moving to cup the back of his neck.

Goku made a sound of surprise that was quickly swallowed by Sanzo. His protests soon melted away when a tongue snaked into his mouth. The blond's grip on him was still firm and Goku found his hands moving of their own volition; one arm snaking around the blond's neck while his other hand clutched the fabric of Sanzo's shirt.

It was nothing like Goku imagined a kiss to be. Of course he had at least kissed a girl before but that had been nothing compared to this. Everything was moist and warm, every nerve felt like it was crackling with electricity. A moan made its way out of his throat and he felt the hand on his cheek move lower to grab his ass.

"S-Sanzo!" Goku gasped, pulling away from the kiss as strong fingers kneaded his backside. The blond simply smirked before moving to nip, lick, and suck on the brunet's neck, earning breathy gasps and moans in return.

Suddenly the sound of high heels clacking on the floor approached the door. In a flash, Goku was sitting in his chair, and fixing his clothes. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sanzo doing the same with a scowl on his face and a glare fixed at the door, ready for the person who was about to open it.

"Goku-san ha—" Kannon-sensei stopped in mid-sentence when she saw that Goku wasn't alone. She smiled and crossed her arms across her chest. "I see you've found Sanzo. Well, don't let me bother you, I'll be leaving. I just wanted to see if you were still waiting for blondie." She quickly left, closing the door behind her.

Throughout the entire incident—which happened in less than a minute—Goku had been blushing. He stared resolutely at the wall in front of him, his hands holding onto his knees. He barely blinked when he heard Kannon-sensei close the door. He could _swear_ the woman knew what they had been doing only a few seconds before her arrival.

"Well."

The brunet looked up at the sound of Sanzo's voice. He was preparing himself for the blond to say that he regretted what had happened and was sorry for even kissing Goku in the first place. The younger teen was totally unprepared for the soft kiss that was pressed to his lips.

Fazed gold eyes looked into purple ones and Sanzo spoke. "I'd like to continue what we were doing but as I recall, your midterms are the day after tomorrow. And," Sanzo glanced at a clock on the wall, "you have to leave now before you're late for your next class."

The brunet was surprised at the turn of events and blinked a few times before he gathered enough scattered brain cells to stand up, pick up his things, and give Sanzo a hug before running towards his next class.

_**xxx**_

Sanzo was idly smoking a cigarette in the cubicle where he had been tutoring Goku. It was raining again so Kannon-baba didn't try to tell him to stop smoking; she knew that he got depressed whenever it rained. For a meddling old hag, she was a great aunt sometimes. He glared at the pouring rain and wished he could just move to a place where rain was nonexistent.

The blond was busy wallowing in self-loathing when a ball of energy suddenly burst into the cubicle and bounded into his lap, almost knocking him over in the process. He let loose a string of curses as he grabbed onto the edge of the table to keep from falling over, his other hand keeping a hold of whatever has jumped on him.

"Sanzo! I passed my midterms!" Goku shouted happily, arms around the blond. The blond stopped himself from snapping at the brunet. The younger teen's eyes were shining and his smile was radiant; Sanzo didn't want to ruin Goku's good mood so he simply settled for saying something in a frustrated tone.

"Couldn't you have told me _without_ almost knocking me over?" he said and settled down in his chair, facing the window. Goku shifted a little until he was sitting a bit more comfortably on his lap, head on the blond's shoulder.

"Sorry," Goku mumbled, still smiling as he watched the raindrops falling against the window. He snuggled closer, his body heat seeping into Sanzo's side.

And somehow, Sanzo felt a lot better.

**OWARI**


End file.
